The Undercover Mission
by Stephy-Dearestxxo
Summary: A 14 year old girl named Kari is an investigater she and her family have a mission to see if a school in florida is really haunted. So they go undercover. When she arrives at the school a boy named TK falls 4 her. Will she also fall in love with him?
1. Chapter 1: The New Assignment

The New Mission

One day, a girl named Kari was sitting at home doing her homework with her "parents" close by. (You see, Kari's real parents died 4 years after she was born, so she was adopted and trained to be a spy.)

Her cellphone started to ring and she answered it. "Hello, Chief." Kari said. "Hello Kari, we have a new assignment for you." "What is it?" Kari asked.

"Well, a school in Orlando, Florida seems to be haunted, at least what they say. So I need you and your parents to go down there and investigate it." The Chief replied with a commanding tone.

"So, what am I going undercover as?" Kari asked. 'You will go undercover as a new student, your mom will go undercover as a lunch lady, and your dad will go as a janitor."

"Ok, we'll head out as soon as possible." Kari said hanging up her phone. "Who was that Kari?" Her mom, Bethanie asked. Bethanie was a tall slender woman with blonde hair and green eyes. On the other hand, her dad Tony was a tall man, sorta on the chubby side with brown hair and blue eyes.

"It was the chief mom, we have a new assignment." Kari replied to her mom. "Ok, where is it this time?" her mom asked knowing that they had to get going.

"Orlando, Florida. We are to investigate a school that they believe is haunted." Kari said. "Alright, I'll call your father and we'll meet him there." Bethanie replied.

So they packed up their stuff, put it in their camper and headed off to Orlando.


	2. Chapter 2: Kari's New School

Kari's New School

The Monday that they arrived in Florida, Kari had to get ready for school at SunnyView Junior High. When she got there, she got her books and was shown to her first class.

When she got to her first class, her teacher stood up and introduced her. "Students, this is Gabriella Smith. She's new here, so I'd like one of you to show her around. Um… TK, why don't you show Gabriella around?"

"Yea, sure." TK replied obviously not caring. "Gabriella, why don't you sit next to TK." The teacher said. "Ok." Gabriella (aka Kari) replied.

So when the first five classes were over, it was lunch. TK had a lot of questions to ask Gabriella. "So, you're new here huh?" TK asked. "Yea." Gabriella replied.

"So, where'd you live before you moved here?" "I cam from Los Angeles, California." "Wow, L.A. that must be so cool!!" "No, not really." "Why not?" "I can't tell you, at least not yet TK." Gabriella said as she left for her next class.

"_She's so beautiful and mysterious."_ TK thought to himself. "I guess I'll talk to Gabriella after school." He said to himself as he walked out of the cafeteria and to his next class.

On the otherhand, Gabriella's mom Charlene (aka Bethanie) was cleaning the left over lunch and Gabriella's dad Ryan, (aka Tony) was cleaning up puke.

(Srry it's short writer's block, plus I wrote this before I went to bed. LOL!)


	3. Chapter 3: Start of the investigation

The Start Of The Investigation

When Tuesday rolled around, Gabriella started to investigate since the school had the day off. When she checked out the school's basement, (Where the ghost was supposed to be).

She found broken glass, a torn poster, and carvings on the wall.

She took out her camera, and took pictures to take to her parents. She stayed to take a closer look at everything. Just before she started to continue her cellphone rang.

"_What now?"_ Kari thought to herself sighing thinking it was her parents. "Hello?" "Umm… hi Gabriella." "TK? How'd you get my cell number?"

"I called your parents to see if you were home but, they said you were out so they gave me your number." TK replied.

"Oh, well I can't talk right now." Kari said. "Ok, bye." TK replied sadly. After that, she hung her phone. Kari then started down the hallway again.

When she came to a turn, she decided to take it. When she reached the end of the tunnel, she saw five people in cloaks, and a machine that produced sounds.

"Jackpot!" Kari whispered as she took out her camera and recorder. She recorded what the people were doing and took her camera out to take more pictures.

"Man, this better be it." Kari said to herself. After that she left for home to show her parents what she had found. When she got home, she shouted excitedly, "Mom, Dad! I found something that'll really help us!"

"What is it honey?" her dad asked. "I think I got what we need for the investigation." Kari replied. She showed them her pictures with her digital camera, and let them hear the recording.

"This could be it." Her Mom said.


	4. Chapter 4: TK and Kari's Date

TK and Kari's "Date"

The next day when Gabriella walked into school wearing a blue sparkly v-neck t-shirt, blue jeans, and purple sandals. "Hi Gabriella." TK said with a knot in his throat. "Hey TK." Gabriella said as she walked by him.

"Hey Gabriella, I want to ask you something." "Ask away." She said taking her books out of her locker. "Well I…I was wonderin if you'd like to get pizza with me after school."

"Well, I don't know, I'll call my parents at lunch and see what they say." "Ok." TK said. When lunch came around Gabriella called her parents and much to her dismay, her parents said she could go.

As long as she brought her schoolwork home first. "Hey TK, my parents said I could go, but I have to take my homework home first." "Ok, great meet you at the pizza parlor." TK replied excitedly.

Then after school, Gabriella grabbed her books out of her locker and started to head home. Her cellphone started to ring.

Her ringtone was "The Start Of Something New" from her favorite movie "High School Musical". "Hello, Kari speaking."

"Hey honey, it's mom, I'll be working late tonight so, I called you to let you know." "Alright, I gotta go, I have to get ready for my date with TK." Sighing on TK's name.

"A date!? You said it was just going out for pizza! Tell me Kari-Kar! Before she could finish her sentence Kari hung up. "Time to get ready." Kari said.

When she got home, she dashed as fast as lightning into her room pulling out many outfits. "Green top, jean mini-skirt? No! what am I thinking!! Purple top, blue capri's? No! Ah here we go."

She pulled out a tye-dye tank top (actually it was more of a halter top), denim shorts, and blue sandals. "Ok! Now to go meet TK." She said with a smile.

So, since she didn't know where the pizza parlor was, she called TK.

At the pizza parlor:

TK's phone started to ring. His ringtone was "Lips Of An Angel" by Hinder. "Hello? TK talking." "Hey TK, it's Gabriella." "Oh, hey Gabriella."

"So, where's the pizza parlor? Cuz I don't know where it is." "Oh, it's on Becker Street just go by the school, and take a left then a right."

"Ok, see you in about ten minutes." Kari said. "Ok bye." TK said as he hung up his phone. About ten minutes later, Kari arrived at the pizza parlor.

When she went inside and spotted TK, she went over by him and sat down and started talking to him. "Hey TK." "Hey… Gab- Gabriella. Wow you're lookin damn fine."

"Thanks so, what do you wanna do?" "Well, let's order a pizza then we can chat." TK said. "Ok, that sounds good." Gabriella replied blushing from TK's comment a couple minutes ago.

So they got a pizza with cheese, onions, black olives, pepperoni, and pineapple. After they were done eating the pizza, Kari thought she would tell TK the truth,


	5. Chapter 5: Telling The Truth

Telling The Truth

While they were still at the pizza parlor, Kari was still going over in her head if she should tell TK or not. "Gabriella? Gabriella? Earth to GABRIELLA!!!!"

"Huh? Oh TK I didn't hear you." "Are you ok?" TK asked. "I'm sorry." Gabriella said as she got up and left TK dumbfounded.

"_What? What is she doing? We had fun a couple minutes ago."_ TK thought. Kari ran home as fast as she could crying and thinking.

About half way home, it started to rain. The rain was so bad that it soaked her brown hair and no one would even notice she was crying. When she reached home, she was soaked.

Her mom heard the door open, and she guessed that it was probably Kari. She went to the door and saw Kari standing in the doorway wet and cold.

"Oh my God, Kari! You're freezing . Take off you shoes and go to your room and I'll bring you some hot cocoa." "Ok mom." (sneeze).

When she got to her room, her phone started to ring she saw the words: "TK calling". She picked it up and said, "Hello TK." "Hi Gabriella why did you leave me at the pizza parlor?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow at school ok?" Gabriella replied with a bit of a stuffy nose. "Alright Gabby." "What did you call me?" without an answer, she saw that TK had hung up.

After she hung up her phone, her mom brought her cocoa. "Hey sweetie, when you finish this you better get some rest." "ok." Kari said drinking the cocoa.

When she finished her cocoa, she fell asleep. She had a dream which made her smile. Her dream went like this:

She was seventeen, and in a house with TK. She could feel his presence. Then out of nowhere, she felt him kiss her. "So how are my two favorite people?" in her dream she looked at herself and saw that she was pregnant. "We're good." Kari replied.

Just then, her dream was interrupted by her alarm clock. "Damn alarm clock!" she said sleepily. She got and went to her closet to find something to wear. She found out it was still a mess from the day before.

So she dug through the clothes and picked out a green tank top, a denim mini-skirt, and white sandals. When she got to school, TK asked his question again.

"Why did you leave me at the pizza parlor?" "Well TK, the truth is my name isn't really Gabriella, it's Kari and I'm an investigator for the president and I'm investigating the ghost thing."

When TK heard this he was speechless. "Wow, Kari I'm shocked." "Please don't hate me." Kari pleaded. "I don't hate you." TK replied.


	6. Chapter 6: The first kiss

The First Kiss

When lunch came around, TK and Kari sat together. "So you're an investigator huh?" "Yea, and I'm sorry for not telling you sooner TK, but I thought you'd hate me."

"Oh Kari, I would never hate you no matter if you were Gabriella or Kari the…the girl I love." Tk said turning red as a tomato.

"Aww, TK you're a great friend." Then TK and Kari hugged. A fellow classmate, Nina pointed to TK and Kari and shouted, "Look! TK and Gabriella are hugging!"

"Aww." Came from the whole middle school. By now TK and Kari were both blushing. After school, TK and Kari decided to meet up in the park.

It took them each fifteen minutes to get to the park. When TK spotted Kari he shouted, "Over here Kari!" he said grinning from ear to ear.

"Hi TK, I need to talk to you." "So do I but, let me go first." TK responded. "Oh, but first I got you this." He pulled out a velvet box and opened it which revealed a diamond necklace with a silver heart pendant attached at the bottom.

The heart was engraved with the words : "I love you" "This was my grandmother's my grandpa gave it to her on their first date." Tk said.

"Oh my God, TK! This is so beautiful." Kari said with tears in her eyes. He took it out of its box, and put it on Kari's neck.

"Here, I picked this up for you on my way here." Kari said as she pulled out a Rolex watch. "Oh my Kari, that looks expensive." TK said.

"It was but, I used all the babysitting money I earned since I was ten." Kari said. "Oh, well thanks." TK said looking at her.

"Hey Kari, why don't we go sit down on the bench?" TK said still looking at her. "Ok Tk." Kari replied.

Then they went to the bench and sat down sliding closer and closer together until they were close enough so that their noses touched.

"Here Kari, I've wanted to do this since I first met you." TK then pressed his lips against her lips pulling her into a long passionate kiss.

When they needed air, Kari said giggling, "I guess we're a couple now." "Yea, I guess so." TK replied.

R&R!


	7. Chapter 7: The school dance

The School Dance

On Thursday morning when TK and Kari got seated in homeroom, the principal came over the PA system and said, "Good morning students I have a few announcements. First the dance is Friday ask that special someone to it. Second music class has been canceled. That is all."

When TK was getting his books out of his locker, he said to himself, "I'm asking Kari to the dance after school."

After school, TK decided to walk Kari home.

When they reached Kari's house, TK asked, "Kari, would you like to go to the dance with me tomorrow?" "I'd love to." "Cool, I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow night ok?" TK said.

"Ok bye." She said as she kissed him on the cheek. When Friday night came, Kari glanced at her clock, 6:45 p.m. "I have to get ready!" Kari said.

She went to her closet and pulled out a pink ball gown. She put some white high heels on and put her hair in a French bun.

When she came out of her room, her mom said, "Kari, you look beautiful!" "Thanks." Kari replied. Then her dad came in and said, "Who are you and what have you done with my daughter?!" "Daddy! It's me." Kari said. "Well then, you look wonderful."

Suddenly the door bell rang. "That must be TK." Kari said happily. Her mom went to answer the door and standing there was TK in a black tux holding a pink corsage in his hand.

"Hi Kari, you look amazing." He said astonished. "Thanks TK." Kari said looking at her date blushing. "Well, you two better get going." "Yea, come on TK." Kari said lifting her dress so she wouldn't trip.

When they reached the school, they saw it was decorated inside and out. When they got inside, everyone saw TK and Kari holding hands and gasped except for the school snob Nicki. She started laughing.

They headed in the gym which was decorated beautifully with blue and white streamers, a DJ, food and drink, chairs and mood lighting.

Then they went to the chairs to sit down, the song "everytime we touch" by Cascada came on TK asked Kari,

"Would you like to dance?" "I'd love to." Kari responded. They danced to a lovely song that went like this:

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams_

_Why without you it's hard to survive cause_

_Everytime we touch I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last_

_I need you by my side cause_

_Everytime we touch I feel the static_

_And everytime we kiss I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat slow I can't let you go_

_I want you in my life_

_Your arms are my castle your heart is my sky_

_You wipe away tears that I cry_

_The good and the bad times we've been through them all_

_You make me rise when I fall cause_

_Everytime we touch I get this feeling _

_And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last_

_I need you by my side cause_

_Everytime we touch I feel the static_

_And everytime we kiss I reach for the sky_

_Can't you feel my heart beat slow I can't let you go_

_I want you in my life_

_Everytime we touch I get this feeling _

_And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last_

_I need you by my side_

When the song was over TK and Kari kissed. There was a couple other songs they danced to also. When the dance was over, TK said, "I had a great night with you Kari."

"Yea, me too, I wish it wouldn't end." Kari responded.

Then TK walked Kari home.


	8. Chapter 8: Finishing the case

Finishing The Case

When Saturday rolled around, Bethanie and her husband were trying to figure out who was behind the ghost scandal. On the other hand, Kari was at the beach with her boyfriend TK.

"TK, I never wanna leave you." Kari said looking into TK's crystal blue eyes. "I never wanna leave you either." TK said.

"Hey TK, why don't we go for a swim?" Kari happily suggested. "Sure, sounds good I guess." TK said. "You guess?!, come on I'm your girlfriend why don't we do something I want for a change!" Kari hissed at him.

"Alright, alright let's go swimming." TK sighed. "Yea! Race you there!" Kari said taking a dashing head start. "That's not fair!" TK shouted.

"Too bad, you should know that I like to get a head start on everything!" Kari said laughing as she fell backwards into the water. "Ok, here I come!" TK said running into the water.

Meanwhile, Bethanie and Tony were fitting the puzzle pieces together. "Tony, I think that these five mysterious people are five high school students."

"Really?" "Yea, they look way too old to be middle schoolers." "Do you know who they are?" "no." Bethanie said shaking her head sadly.

Then when Kari came home, TK was by her side. "Hey, did you two have fun?" her dad asked. "Yea, we had a ton of fun." "More than you can imagine." TK said.

"Well, come on TK, let's go to my room to get dried off." Kari said grabbing TK's wrist. "Wait a minute." Kari's mom said. "What?" "Oh, not you Kari, you and TK go right ahead."

"Ok." Kari said. "What is it honey?" Tony asked his wife. "I think I just found out who these five people are." "Who?" Tony asked.

"Well, there's Ami Johnson, Kyle Smith, Joshua Adams, Clara Barton, and Jonathon Neesam." "And how do you know that Beth?"

"Well, I called the SunnyBay high school and they said that those five always skipped their classes and snuck out of the school and went to the middle school to get revenge of those who picked on them" she said.

"Ok, we'll talk to those five tomorrow on our lunch break." Tony said sternly. Meanwhile in Kari's room, TK and Kari were cleaning and dying themselves off from swimming and changing into new clothes.

"You know TK, you have a really nice body." Kari said smiling. (just so you know she's talking about his chest.) "Thanks, you have a nice body yourself." TK said.

"Thanks, but we're only fourteen, we shouldn't be talking like this yet." "Yea, I guess you're right." TK responded as he leaned in to kiss her.

"TK, I love you so much." Kari said. "I know you do Kari." Said looking into her brown eyes. The next day, Bethanie and Tony called the five suspects.

When they arrived Bethanie asked them questions. The first one, sixteen year old Ami spoke up. "We're really sorry we did this, we felt as if we were outcasts because people made fun of us." Amy said sadly.

"Well, Ami and the rest of you, you confessed that what you did was wrong and God forgives you for that." Bethanie told the five.

"Yes, and if you still feel bad, you can talk to a counselor." Tony added. "Thanks so much we feel better now." Clara said. "Good, you may go now." Bethanie said.

Then the five left.


	9. Chapter 9: Goodbyes?

Goodbyes?

"Well, since we have this case wrapped up we should tell Kari that we have to move back to L.A." Bethanie said. "But Beth, you know she's in love with TK." Tony said.

"We'll tell her in two days." "Ok." Bethanie answered. Meanwhile in Kari's room, TK and Kari were in a total kissing make-out session.

"You know Kari, you're the most amazing girl I've ever met." "Thanks TK, you're the most amazing guy I've ever met." Kari responded.

TK glanced at Kari's alarm clock and it read 5:45 p.m. "Oh my god! I have to get home my mom's going to worry about me. Love you. I'll call you tonight."

"Alright, see ya TK. Love you too." Kari responded. TK then headed downstairs. "Going home so soon TK?" Kari's mom asked.

"Yea, my mom's probably worried sick about me." TK said. "Alright, see you later TK." Tony said. On his way home, he got a phone call.

He looked at the screen and saw the words: "Kari Calling". (he changed her contact name once he found out her real name).

"Hey Kari, I thought I was going to call you!" TK said laughing. "I know, but I didn't want to wait." Kari said. "Well, I can't talk right now I'm at home." TK said.

"Ok, bye." "Bye." TK said as he hung up his phone. When he entered his house, his little sister was waiting for him. (see in the story TK has a sister instead of a brother.)

"TK, mom has been worried about you." "Nikita, chill I was at my girlfriend's house." "Mama! TK's home." Then from out of the living room came his mom.

"Gosh, damn it! TK, I was worried sick about you where were you?" "I was at my girlfriend's house." TK said. "Girlfriend's? you know you're not to have a girlfriend till you're sixteen!" his mom barked at him.

"Well, this girl is the most sweetest girl you'll ever meet!" TK barked back at his mom. Meanwhile, at Kari's house her parents were still trying out how to tell Kari that they had to move back to L.A.

"Well, mom, I'm going to bed. I'm going out with TK to get breakfast." "And just where is he taking you?" "Chez Lavire." Kari said.

"But Kari, that's the most expensive restraunt in all Orlando!" her mom said not believing what she was hearing.

"Well, that's where he's taking me. So I'm going to bed now. 'night." Then Kari headed upstairs to her room. When she got in her room she put on her pajamas and went to bed.

The next morning when Kari woke up, she went to the bathroom then went off to her closet to find something to wear.

"Purple top, blue denim shorts, red sandals? No, ah here we go." She picked out a pink glittered ruffled tank top, blue jeans, her favorite white cowboy boots, and the necklace TK gave her.

Kari then headed downstairs. She grabbed her purse, fixed her hair and headed out the door to meet TK. When she met up with TK, he was astonished at what she was wearing.

"Kari, you look beautiful." "Thanks, so what are we going to do when we're done eating?" "Well, I thought we could go for a walk in the park." TK said.

"Cool, I'll call my parents so that they know where I am." Kari said. When she called her parents and told them where she was going.

Her mom and dad said ok and that they'd meet her at the park because they had something to tell her. When TK and Kari got done eating, TK paid for the meal and he and Kari headed to the park.

When they got there, they saw that Kari's parents were already there. "Mom, Dad what did you want to tell me?" Kari asked as she and TK sat on a bench.

"Well, Kari, since we have this case wrapped up, we're going back to L.A." "WHAT?! I can't leave TK I love him." Kari said feeling tears come out her eyes.

"Honey, we've already packed all you stuff. It's in the car." Tony said looking at his fourteen year old daughter. "I'm not leaving TK! No matter what you say!" Kari said.

Finally, TK spoke up, "She can live with my family if she doesn't want to leave." "Will your mom be ok with it?" Tony asked. "Yea." TK replied.

"Well, Kari I guess this is goodbye, we love you." Her mom said giving Kari her two suitcases and giving TK the other four boxes filled with other stuff.

"I love you guys too and thank you!" Kari said as her parents drove away.


	10. Chapter 10: Living with TK

Living With TK

Once Kari and TK reached his house, TK was nervous because he knew that his mom wouldn't allow Kari to live with them. When TK got inside, he said, "Mom, Nikita, where are you I have someone I want you to meet."

Then his mom and ten year old sister came out from the living room and stepped into the kitchen. "TK, who's that?" Nikita asked.

"Well, Nikita, Mom this is my girlfriend Kari and she's going to be living with us now that her parents moved back to L.A." TK said.

"Well, in that case, welcome to the family Kari." TK's mom said coming up to hug Kari. "Yea! Now I finally have a sister to play with!!" Nikita cheered.

"You mean you're ok with this?" TK asked confused. "Of course I'm ok with it. Well Kari, I'll show you to your room." TK's mom said.

"Where is she going to sleep?" TK asked. "In your room TK." His mom replied. "Now, Kari where are your bags?" his mom asked.

"They're over there." Kari said pointing to her suitcases and boxes. "Ok, TK take the suitcases, and Nikita you show Kari where TK's room is, I'll bring up the boxes."

"Ok, Come on Kari, I'll show you were TK's room is." Nikita said as Kari followed her. When they reached TK's room, Nikita flipped on the light switch and told Kari, "This is TK's room."

"Ok, but I only see one bed." Kari said. "There are two beds silly." Nikita said pulling out a bed from the wall. "TK only uses this when friends sleepover, but now for the next four years it'll be yours." Nikita said going over to the closet to find blankets and sheets.

"Um…Kari, TK has only guys' bedding so I'll get you my extras." "Ok, Nikita." Kari said sitting in a chair near TK's bed. _"Well, this could be interesting yet awkward."_ Kari thought to herself.

Just then, Nikita came back with Tinkerbell bedding (you know, from Peter Pan.) "Sorry if it's too babyish for you, but these are my only extras." Nikita said looking at Kari.

"That's ok, it's not too babyish for me." Kari said looking at Nikita. "Nikita, can I ask you a question?" "Yea, sure." "So why is your name Nikita and what does it mean?" Kari asked trying not to be rude.

"Well Kari, to answer your questions, Nikita means 'strong little princess' in African and it was given to me by my birth parents." Nikita replied.

"You mean, TK's mom isn't your real mom?" Kari asked surprised. "No, I was adopted." "But you don't look African American." Kari said.

"I know but, my real dad married a white woman. When my mom discovered she was going to have a baby, she knew she was too young to care for a child. When I was born. She gave me my name and sent me to the orphanage." Nikita said sadly.

"How old was your mom?" "seventeen." "and your dad?" "twenty." Nikita said. "You wanna know something?" "What?" Nikita asked.

"I was adopted too." Kari said. "Really?" "Yup, but I'll tell you tomorrow since its past your bedtime." Kari said. "Ok, goodnight." "'Night Nikita." Kari said as Nikita walked out of the room.

Just then, TK and his mom walked in with Kari's stuff. "Ok, Kari here's your stuff. You can unpack then you can go to bed. Oh TK, you can help her." His mom said as she left the room.

"Well, I see you found your bed and made it." "Yea, now let's start unpacking." Kari said batting her eyes at TK. Then they started to unpack her stuff.

Kari was unpacking the stuff in her boxes, and TK was unpacking Kari's suitcases. He was going through all her clothes and putting them away in his dresser.

When he came across her bras and underwear, his hormones started to overwhelm him. His minds zoomed with thoughts.

They kinda were like: _"I wonder what Kari would look like in just these?" _his thoughts wereinterrupted by Kari's voice.

"Um…TK why are you looking at my bras and underwear like that?" Kari asked. "Um…" TK said blushing then putting the rest of her clothes away.

When they were done, it was nearly midnight. "We better get some rest Kari." TK said. "Yea, I love you TK." Kari said climbing into her bed.

"Love you too." TK said climbing into his bed and shutting off the light. The next morning, TK woke up 10:20 and he saw that Kari was still asleep.

So he decided he'd wake her up by kissing her. He quickly snuck over to her bed and kissed her. When she woke up, she said, "Oh, good morning TK."

"Morning, Ms. Sleepyhead." TK said laughing. "well, let's get dressed and head downstairs for some breakfast." Kari said.

So they each got dressed, and went downstairs to eat some breakfast. Well, three years passed, TK and Kari were entering their senior year in high school, and Nikita was entering eighth grade.

Things at home also changed and well, TK and Kari were also getting a surprise soon enough.


	11. Chapter 11: What?

**. (Author's Note. Srry I haven't updated for awhile I had school to deal with and it took me awhile to write this chapter! Anyway, Enjoy!)**

What?

One day, (actually it was night) TK and Kari were getting a bit wild. They were on TK's bed and (you can probably guess what they were doing.)

The next morning they were sleeping side by side. When they finally woke up, it was nearly noon. "Well, now that we're up, we should get dressed and eat some lunch." Kari said looking at TK.

"Yea, well thank God it's Saturday or we'd be in deep shit." TK replied. After lunch, they went for a walk in the park. "Hey, TK?" "Yea?" "Do you think we'll be together forever?" "Maybe. It depends." "Ok." Kari said as they walked on.

About a week later, Kari wasn't feeling so good. Her "mom" asked Kari if she'd like to go down to the drugstore to pick up some medicine. "No, it's ok I'll go by myself." Kari said as she grabbed her car keys and headed out the door.

When she got to the store, she got out of her car and went inside. When she got inside, she went straight to the medicine aisle but, before she got to the aisle, she spotted the pregnancy tests and thought, "No, not right now, I'll get my medicine, then maybe come back."

Kari went and got her medicine and decided to pick up a pregnancy test. When she checked out and paid, she went to her car and headed home.

When she got inside, her "mom" asked, "So, Kari did you find what you needed?" "Um…yea. I'm going up to my room now, to wait for TK to get home." Kari replied as she headed upstairs.

Before she got to her room, she headed to the bathroom. When she got to the bathroom, she took the test, and it came out…positive.

When Kari looked at it, she asked herself, "How a, I supposed to tell TK? This is going to change our lives forever." After she was done in the bathroom, she went to lie on her bed.

Kari was thinking and dozed off until TK woke her up. "Kari? Kari sweetheart, wake up." "Huh? Oh TK you're home. Listen we need to talk." "What's wrong Kari?" "Well, I really don't know how to put this, so here it is, TK, I'm pregnant."

"What?" "It's true TK." Kari said looking up at him. "Ok, Kari listen, we can't tell my mom, at least not_ yet._" TK said. "So, does this mean we're keeping it?" asked Kari.

"Yes, but remember, we can't tell my mom." TK said. "Right. Just think TK, we're going to be parents!" Kari nearly shouted. "Shh! Remember, no telling." "Oh right, sorry." Kari said as they both laid down on Kari's bed and took a nap.

When they woke up, it was nearly 6:30 pm. "Oh my God! TK wake up!" "What?" "Look at the time." "Holy crap! My mom's going to kill us for skipping supper!" TK said.

So they headed downstairs, they saw their food sitting on the table. "Oh great, Mac n' cheese again." Sighed TK. Kari whispered under her breath, "Damn it! We always have Mac n' cheese."

"Kari?" asked TK worried. "Huh? Did you say something TK?" Kari asked. "Yea, I did you looked like you were worried." "Oh, I'm sorry, I was just talking to myself and worrying about how your mom will take the news about the b-a-b-y." Kari said.

"Oh, ok. Listen I'll make you something and bring it up when my mom and Nikita are away." "Away?" "Yea, this weekend my mom and Nikita are going to a mother-daughter convention in Miami."

"Oh I see." Kari said. "Yea, go on upstairs and when my mom and Nikita leave in a bit, I'll bring you something good to eat." TK said. "Thanks." Kari said as she kissed TK and headed upstairs.

About fifteen minutes later, TK's mom and Nikita left. But, before his mom went out the door, she told TK, "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone!" "I won't mom, I promise. Now, you better get going if you don't want to be late." TK said as he pushed his mom out the door.

"Whew, now to make some real food." TK said as he looked through everything. Meanwhile, back in TK and Kari's room, Kari was thinking of how this would change her and TK's lives.

"Man, this is exciting and bad at the same time." Kari said to herself. TK, still downstairs found something he and Kari could eat together.

When the food was ready, he grabbed it, put it on a plate, got forks, red wine, cups, and a CD of romantic songs his mom had. When he finally reached the room, Kari could see that TK was tired from walking up the stairs with all that stuff.

"Here, TK, honey. I'll grab the cups, wine and CD." Kari said grabbing the stuff and putting it on the floor where she had spread out a blanket.

TK walked over and placed a plate of spaghetti on the floor along with the forks. He went over to his boom box and placed the CD in and pressed play.

He told Kari, "Go over to my light switch and dim the lights." "Ok, wait I know what you're doing." "What?" asked TK.

"You're setting up a romantic dinner." Kari said looking at TK. "Ok, you caught me." TK said laughing. "Ok, Mr. Romantic, let's get this started." Kari said as she dimmed the lights.

When Kari got to the blanket, TK poured the wine and gave a toast, "A toast to us, and the life that'll soon come." "Well, we better start eating before the spaghetti gets cold." Kari said.

"Yea." TK replied. So while they were eating, they listened to the music and talked. After they were done eating, they decided to go to bed. The next morning things were hectic.

Thankfully, it was spring break and they had two weeks off. TK was doing the chores and Kari well, spent half the day in the bathroom. When TK was done with the chores, TK went to check on Kari to see if she was ok.

"Kari, darling? Are you ok?" TK asked knocking on the bathroom door. "Yea, I'll be out in a minute." Kari replied. "ok, if you kneed me, I'll be in our room." TK said.

About ten minutes later, Kari walked into the room. "Hey." "Hi TK. I can't wait for this morning sickness to be gone." Kari complained. "Ok, yea well, I set up a doctor's appointment." "Alright, when is it?" Kari asked.

"Tomorrow at noon." TK said. "Ok. TK when should we tell your mom?" "I want it to be when you're in your third month." TK said. "Alright TK." Kari said as she patted her bed and motioned TK to come sit with her.

"You know what TK?" "What?" "You're going to be an awesome dad." Kari said looking into TK's blue eyes. "Thanks. You're going to be a great mom." TK replied.

The next day, it was 11:50 when TK and Kari woke up. "Oh my God! We have ten minutes!" Kari said as she dashed to the dresser to find something to wear.

Kari put on a white blouse, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of pink sandals. TK picked out a white tank top, denim shorts, and brown strap up sandals. Then they headed out the door.

When they got to the doctor's office, they met with their doctor, took a test to see if Kari was truly pregnant, (which she was), got a list of stuff that Kari could and couldn't do, and got some prenatal vitamins.

When they got back, Kari said, "Wow, I can't believe how much stuff I can and can't do!" "Yea, and it's hard to believe you're a month along." TK replied.

Well, two months passed and TK and Kari were preparing themselves how to tell TK's mom. (A/N TK's mom and Nikita had been back for two and a half months.)


	12. Chapter 12: Telling TK's mom

Telling TK's Mom

One Friday night when TK and Kari got home from school, they decided to spill the beans. "Hey, mom?" TK asked. "In the kitchen dear." "Well, can you come in the living room?" TK asked.

"Sure, hold on." His mom said. When his mom came into the living room, TK told her, "You might want to sit down for this." "So, what do you want to tell me?" "Well, um…Kari" he was cut off by Kari.

"I'm…I'm pregnant." "WHAT?! Tell me this is just a dream." TK's mom said in shock. "Mom, this isn't a dream, Kari's three months pregnant."

"Oh my God! This can't be happening! You guys just turned seventeen!" "I know, but we can do it. Plus, you can stay home when the baby comes, you can watch it while we're in school." Kari said.

"Alright. But, you'll use Nikita's old crib, dresser, and changing table. The rest you buy yourself." Tk's mom said seriously. "Yes, mam." TK and Kari said in usion. The next day, TK and Kari went to the doctor's for Kari's first ultrasound.

"Hi, we're here to see Dr. Greseth." TK told the receptionist. "Ah yes, got to room 113." "Thank you. Come on Kari." TK said. "Ok." Kari said following TK.

When they got into the room, the doctor was already waiting for them. "TK, Kari, nice to see you again." "Yep. Nice to see you again also." Kari replied.

"So, are you ready for your ultrasound Kari?" "Yea." Kari said. Then the doctor did what they usually do at ultrasounds. "Well, the baby looks fine. You can go now."

"Bye Dr. Greseth." TK said as he and Kari walked out. When they got home, TK and Kari went to their bedroom. "Can you believe it TK? Six more months until we're parents." Kari said excitedly.

"Yea. Maybe you should call your parents to let them know." TK said turning to Kari. "Yea, I guess you're right I'll do it right now." Kari said as she picked up her cellphone and called her parents back in L.A.

It rang four times before someone answered. "Hello, Smith residence Beth speaking." "Hi mom, it's Kari." "Oh my God! Kari I haven't heard from you in three years! How are you?"

"I'm good. I just have a bit of shocking news for you and dad." "Oh…ok, what is it?" "Um….well, I… I'm pregnant." Kari said a bit nervous.

"WHAT?! You're pregnant? Kari you're seventeen for God's sake!" Bethanie yelled over the phone. "Kids, supper!" TK's mom called out. "Look, I gotta go. Bye." Kari said as she hung up her phone.

"How'd she take it?" TK asked as he and Kari walked downstairs. "Worse than your mom." Kari said with a giggle. When they got to the kitchen they saw that they were having…meatloaf.

"Ugh, meatloaf." TK sighed. "What's wrong with meatloaf sweetie?" Kari asked. "Have you tasted my mom's meatloaf? It tastes like sweaty socks." TK said.

"Eww." Kari replied. "Kids, aren't you going to have any meatloaf?" I mean, the baby needs food too." TK's mom said. "Um…mom?" "Yea, Nikita?" "Baby? Who's going to have a baby?" "Well, Kari's pregnant." TK's mom told Nikita.

"Oh. Ok." Nikita said as she walked off with her meatloaf. "And just where are you two going?" TK's mom asked. "I'm taking Kari to Mc Donald's for supper." TK said grabbing his car keys.

"Ok, be back soon." "We will." Kari said. They left and came back about an hour later.


	13. Chapter 13: The birth of a miracle

The Birth Of A Miracle

Before Kari and TK knew it the months had flown by and Kari was in her last month. Luckily, they had just graduated high school.

"Wow, I can't believe we're going to be parents in a matter of weeks." Kari said with a smile. "Yea, just thank God we're out of school." TK replied.

"TK, don't be nervous about becoming a dad. You'll do fine." Kari said confidently. "Yea, I guess you're right. I shouldn't be nervous." TK said with a smile. "Yea, and your sister and mom will be there for us." "And so will your parents." TK told Kari.

"Yea, I'm happy they're coming to visit for a year." Kari replied. "Yea, we better get to bed it's 9:30 and we have a doctor's appointment tomorrow." TK said.

The next morning, TK woke up before Kari. So he went over to her bed and said the one thing that always woke her up, "Kari, if you don't wake up, I'll go get some ice cubes and put them down your shirt." Suddenly, her eyes shot open.

"You wouldn't." Kari said giggling. "Try me. Now get up and get dressed. We don't want to be late." TK said. "Ok, ok, you're starting to sound like my mom." Kari said.

Both of them got dressed and headed for the doctor's office. When they got there, they told the receptionist why they were there and the receptionist told them which room to go to.

When they got into the room the doctor was waiting for them. "TK, Kari, you ready to check up on the baby?" "Yup." TK and Kari said in usion. "Ok." The doctor said as she hooked up the ultrasound machine.

"Alright Kari, now you should know the routine." The doctor said as Kari lifted her blouse and the doctor applied some gel on Kari's abdomen area.

The doctor then ran the little roller device over Kari's stomach. "Odd, I can't believe what I'm seeing." The doctor said to herself.

A sudden look of worry crossed over TK and Kari's faces. "What's wrong?" TK asked worried. "Oh, it's nothing bad, it's just that Kari's having twins." The doctor replied.

"Twins? You can't be serious." Kari said. "I'm serious Kari, I can't believe I missed it. And by the look of it they're sharing a placenta." "And that means?" TK asked.

"That they're identical." "Oh, ok." Kari said as she knew the doctor's appointment was over. "Ok, you guys can go." The doctor said as she unhooked and shut off the ultrasound machine.

As TK and Kari were walking out to the car, they were both silent. When they got back, TK was the first to speak. "Wow, twins.'' "Yea, do think we can handle twins?" Kari asked.

"Of course." TK said. They then went up to their room to think. Five minutes later, TK's mom came up to their room. "Hey guys. Kari, what's the matter?" she asked as she saw Kari's sad face.

"Mom, Kari doesn't feel like talking." TK said looking up at his mom. "What happened?" "Kari and I found out that she's having twins." TK said.

"Why is she sad? Having twins is a blessing. Only one in a million women have multiple children." His mom said coming over to TK and Kari.

"I…I don't think I can handle twins." Kari said finally looking up. "Kari, you can. Cheer up, your parents arrive tonight and they said that they're bringing something for you." TK's mom said as she left the room.

About two hours later, there was a knock on the door. "Come in, it's open." Kari said not looking up at the people who came in. "Honey, don't you recognize your own parents' voices?" "Mom?" "Yes Kari, it's me." Her mom said.

"oh mama, I missed you!" Kari replied hugging her mom. "Oh, how could I forget? How's the baby?" "Babies." Kari corrected. "Twins? Oh my god! Kari that's wonderful."

"Yea, we just found out today. By the way, where's dad?" "Oh, he's getting some baby furniture we bought." "Ok, thanks." Kari said as she pointed to her room, so that when her dad came in, her mom could point out where to go.

Before they knew it, night had come. Kari and TK were getting ready for bed when Kari suddenly spoke up. "TK, I think we need to get to the hospital." "Why?" "because I believe it's time for the twins to be born." Kari said looking at TK.

"Oh my god! Kari, I'll grab your bags and my cellphone so that we can get going." TK said grabbing the bags and his cellphone and they headed out the door. When they got to the hospital, TK checked Kari in, and they took her to the labor/delivery room.

Before TK went in the room with Kari, he called his house so that everyone knew what was happening. When TK got in the room with Kari, he saw that she had already started pushing.

The doctor told her to keep pushing over and over again. Finally the first of the twins was born. "It's a girl! Hold on a second." "What is it this time?" TK asked. "She has a strange marking just below her neck." The doctor said cutting the cord, and wrapping her up.

"Hello? Lady having a kid here!" Kari shouted. "Oh, right." The doctor said going over to Kari. About five minutes later, the doctor said, "It's a girl!" he saw that she had a different mark on her in the same spot. He cut the cord, and wrapped her up and gave the firstborn to Kari, and the second one to TK.

"So, what are we going to name them?" TK asked looking at the now sleeping blonde twins. "Well, I was thinking for the first one, Destiny Marie and the other Faith Karrie."

Kari said.

"Those are perfect names for them." TK said looking at Kari. Just then, the doctor popped in. "Sorry to interrupt this family moment, but I need to know what the babies' names are." "Well, the first one is Destiny Marie and the other one Faith Karrie." Kari replied.

"Interesting names. I'll put them on their birth certificates." The doctor said leaving the room. "TK, I don't think that Destiny and Faith's marks aren't birthmarks, I think they mean something. I feel as if I've seen these marks before." Kari said.

"Yea, I know what you mean. I feel as if I've seen them before too." TK said looking at the twins. Well, three days passed and Kari and the twins, Destiny and Faith were able to go home.

When they got home, the grandparents couldn't help but coo over the blonde, brown eyed twins. "Oh, Kari they are so cute!" her mom said happily.

"They are adorable TK. What are their names?" TK's mom asked. TK and Kari said in usion, "Destiny and Faith."


	14. Chapter 14: Epilouge

Epilogue

Ten years passed and Destiny and Faith turned out very pretty. Kari told her daughters one night, "Girls, you look beautiful." "Thanks mom but…" Destiny started then Faith finished her sentence. "We're only going to a fifth grade dance." Well, yea the dance was fun, but their marks were going to mean something, but that's a whole different story.

Hey people! Read and Review!

P.S. There'll be a sequel describing what Destiny and Faith's marks mean!

Love ya all!

PrincessOfTheDigimon


End file.
